Battery management systems can include various components, circuitry, hardware, and the like. For instance, a circuit can be utilized to engage and/or disengage a contactor or relay. Yet, conventional techniques often include costly components or circuitry and lack response time for opening or closing the contactor or relay. Additionally, battery management systems can include a temperature sensing device. Conventional circuits or components include costly linear devices that detect a temperature. Battery management systems can include isolating circuits or components that eliminate noise or interference from a transmission point to a reception point.
It may be desirable to have a system and method that differs from those systems and methods that are currently available.